Sundervere
Sundervere, also known and reviled as the Devil Brahmin, is the world's most notorious member of the Daitya bloodline and a mystery to his western brethren. Biography At first glance, Sundervere is just a small, skinny man in late middle age, with a shaved head, a V-mark on his forehead and a white robe. Then you see his eyes – black, magnetic, burning with fanatical will. The void stares back at you. The Indian mastermind, Sundervere prefers to work only with other Daitya, or his mortal Indians and various strange and secret cults scattered around the world. Sundervere not only commands the allegiance of several doomsday cults, he may create new ones to order. Clan rumor holds that he and the similarly mysterious Qufur am-Heru, self-proclaimed "Set's Champion", have an understanding and work together on occasion. The first time westerners came into the attention of this Elder was during the Victorian Age, where he led several attacks against the foreign vampires within India. Growing more daring, he took the battle for the Indian night to the very heart of the British Empire, where he nearly murdered London's Prince Mithras and briefly subverted the Foreign Office. Sundervere proved himself a master of impossible escapes, returning from seemingly certain Final Death no less than three times before he dropped out of sight in 1922. Sundervere accepts defeats gracefully. He does not believe in revenge. After all, his eventual victory will destroy his enemies along with the world, while he enjoys eternal power and glory as one of the gods. In modern nights he rises again. Sundervere reads of ill-guarded nuclear arsenals in Russia, and smiles. He thinks of deadly bacilli in genetics labs, and laughs. To Sundervere, however, these technological terrors merely serve as preparations and distractions. All the murderous ingenuity of Man shall pale when the ancient sorcery of India throws wide the Gate and Lord Shiva opens his third eye to annihilate the world. Character Sheet Sundervere, the Devil Brahmin Sire: Porphyrion Nature: Fanatic Demeanor: Architect Generation: 6th Embrace: 1227 Apparent Age: Late 50′s Physical: Strength 3, Dexterity 4, Stamina 5 Social: Charisma 5, Manipulation 5, Appearance 1 Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 6, Wits 4 Talents: Alertness 4, Dodge 3, Empathy 2, Intimidation 3, Leadership (Cults) 5, Subterfuge 4 Skills: Animal Ken 1, Crafts 2, Meditation 4, Performance 2, Security 2, Sleight of Hand 3, Stealth 3, Survival 2 Knowledges: Academics (Legends) 5, Hindu Lore (Apocalyptic) 5, Investigation 3, Kindred Lore 3, Linguistics 4, Medicine 2, Occult (Eldrich Horrors) 6, Politics 1, Science 3 Disciplines: Auspex 5, Chimerstry 2, Dominate 3, Fortitude 3, Obfuscate 4, Presence 5, Sadhana 7, Serpentis 6 Sadhana Paths: Path of Conjuring 5, Path of Karma 5, Spirit Manipulation 5, Countermagic 3, Movement of the Mind 3, Weather Control 3 Backgrounds: Allies 6, Contacts 6, Herd 3, Influence 4, Resources 5, Retainers 3, Status (Setite) 5 Virtues: Conviction 5, Self-Control 5, Courage 3 Morality: Path of Typhon 8 Willpower: 9 Gallery Brahmin.jpg|Sundervere VTES card. Art by James Stowe References * Category:Followers of Set Category:Sixth Generation vampires